Avatar: The Journey Home
by Galactatech
Summary: Hama was mere days from beginning her plot to take revenge on the Fire Nation when she comes across a Young Water bender Named Kopaka. Rather than go through with her plot, Hama adopts Kopaka as her Grandson and Student. Together they Journey from The Fire Nation, to the Southern water Tribe. Rated Teen for PTSD Scene


Hama had just moved into a Fire Nation Village. She intended to use her Blood Bending to make these people suffer as she did for so long in that horrible Water Bender Prison. However, before she began her work, she would need to become a respectable member of the village. Hama was just now entering her early 40's. For her plan to succeed, she would need to be as patient as she was in escaping her prison.

Years passed and Hama's plan would soon be ready to begin. She had spent years preparing for her sweet revenge. Covering her bases, finding a large enough cave, establishing her cover as a sweet, kind hearted Inn keeper. Hama walked through the forest when she came across a ransacked wagon. It was a horrible sight. It looked to be a family of three. A man probably around thirty, A Woman of similar age, and a little boy who looked no older than five. Hama's eyes saddened. She didn't know why, was it because they were most likely refugees? Victims of the war like she was. Hama had been no stranger to death, this wasn't even the first time she came across dead children. Hama leaned over to check both adults. As expected, neither of them survived.

Hama's concentration was broken when she came to check on the child. To her amazement, he was still breathing. Hama wasn't sure exactly why, but she felt compelled to help this child. Luckily her old age hadn't completely crippled her physical strength. She scooped the little boy into her arms and carried him back to her Inn. Little did Hama realize just how much this child would change her life.

It was already dark when Hama returned to her Inn. Luckily the late hour meant she didn't have to explain the five year old boy passed out in her arms. Hama entered a guest room she had, one of many. A benefit to owning an Inn.

Now Waterbending healing wasn't Hama's specialty. In fact it was the least developed of all her Waterbending skills. However, she prayed to the moon and ocean spirits that it would be enough to save this child. Hama began slowly healing him, well as best she could. After what felt like forever, Hama began to fear that her efforts had been in vain and the child had already perished. However his condition improved. Knowing she could do no more, Hama used her waterWaterbe to return the water she used to heal him into a bowl. Hama took the bowl of water out and returned shortly with a new bowl of clean water.

Hama's face lit up as she saw the child waking up.

The young five year old boy groaned as he opened his eyes. Hama could see that he had eyes as blue as the ocean. Hama looked the boy over. He had a cleft chin, straight nose, pitch black shoulder length hair and looked much like a how a member of the water tribe would. Hama was curious about this boy, but her answers could wait.

"There there little one, take it easy." Hama said softly with a warm, kind smile she initially created as part of her harmless, kind hearted Inn keeper facade.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where are Mama and Papa?" He asked, clearly frightened.

"Your safe. My name is Hama. I found you and brought you to my Inn." She said. "As for your parents. I'm afraid they were already by the time i found the three of you." She said. The young boy's eyes filled with tears as he started sobbing. Hama's face Saddened as she hugged the young boy, allowing him a shoulder to cry on.

After an hour, the boy had calmed down enough to speak. "My name is Kopaka. Me, Mama and Papa were going to a place called the south water tide." He said. Hama was surprised. "Do you mean the southern Water Tribe?" She asked softly. "Yes. Papa said his parents were born there, but the fire benders took them. Both Mama and Papa were born in a bad place. They grew up and escaped after I was born. We were the only ones who did.

Mama and Papa wanted to go to the southern Water Tribe and raise me there. But the fire benders found us and.." he said, trying to fight back the tears.

Hama felt heart broken hearing this. Kopaka had been born in the same prisoner she escaped from. Most likely they changed their methods after her escape. But still she felt something else..guilt. Had she stayed to free the others, however she didn't. Still she felt partially responsible.

Hama's lament was broken when Kopaka accidentally splashed her. Hama jumped from her seat. She could tell it was an accident due to how spontaneous it was. "I'm sorry Miss Hama." Kopaka said. Hama recomposed herself and smiled warmly at the child. "Don't fret dear." She smiled, using her own water bending to pull the water off her dress and return it to the bowl. "Your not the only Water bender." She said. "I have a splendid idea, how about you stay here with me and I will teach you Waterbending?" Hama offered. "Really, you mean it Miss Hama?" Kopaka asked hopefully. "Of course." Hama smiled. This time it was genuine. Kopaka looked down sadly."whatsw wrong dear?" Hama asked. "It's just that I had a dream where Mama and Papa were spirits and they said they wanted me to make it to the south pole." He said. "I really want to stay with you, but I also want to go live in the southern Water tribe." He said. Hama gave him an understanding smile. "The journey would be too dangerous for a sweet, polite little boy like you to make alone. So I'll just have to take you there myself." She explained. "We will leave once you are better." Hama said to a jubilant Kopaka. "But itsi really far, and you said it's dangerous." Kopaka said. Hama gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me. I was part of the Southern Water Tribe. Though if anyone asks why an adorable little boy like you is traveling with a dotting old woman like me, I'll just tell them your my Grandson. After all, I am old enough." She chuckled. "Could you be my grandma for real?" Kopaka asked.

Hama was caught off guard by that question. Though she did walk right into that one. "Of course my darling grandson." She said as Kopaka hugged her. Hama smiled before returning the hug. He plans were definitely changing. However in her heart, Hama knew this was the best thing for Kopaka..and perhaps her.

Once Kopaka was fully recovered, now dressed in nicer clothing and fed properly. Hama finished her preparations for their departure. She sold the Inn and most of her belongings to pay fo them to travel south. The journey would take months, not just because of the sheer distance traveled. But also evading the Fire Nation as well as bandits.

In addition, Hama would train Kopaka in the Southern Water Tribe form of water bending. First and foremost, because it was his heritage and secondly, she didn't want him accidentally splashing water around the wrong sort of people. Namely Fire Nation soldiers or bounty hunters.

Despite his young age, Kopaka soon proved himself a determined and driven student. One week into their journey, they found a secluded lake for Kopaka's first few lessons. They would stay here a few days before continuing. Mainly because Hama needed a break from their journey every few days. That didn't mean they were ideal, far from it. During these periodic rests, Hama training Kopaka, having mapped their route to allow them to cover the maximum amount of distance while making sure each of their rest stops had ample, but secluded amounts of water.

Hama was surprised and proud at Kopaka's progress. He truly was a prodigy. Her Grandson would become a great water bender. Perhaps he could even be the first successor to the art of Blood Bending. However, Hama pushed such thoughts to the back on her mind. Right now, her two priorities we're to train Kopaka to master the art of Waterbending, and equally important was for them to both make it safely to the Southern Water Tribe. Right now it was a moonless night. Hama and Kopaka were camped out by a calm stream. Kopaka was asleep, his head on Hama's lap. Hama humming a lullaby her mother used to sing to her as she periodically stroked Kopaka's hair.

Ever since she escaped from the Water bender prison all those years ago, Hama regretted never trying to find love. She had been too afraid that any child she would have would be a Water bender, and that both of them would be locked up or even killed. Now she was too old. The chance of having a family of her own was simply another of a long list of things that the Fire Nation Denied her. Now she was too old to have children. She worried she would have died alone. However the Spirits brought her and Kopaka together as Grandmother and grandchild. While the circumstances were tragic, the outcome was wonderful.

Hama felt like a void in her heart had been filled. As long as She Had Kopaka, her brave little water bender, she was certain that the hatred and evil..yes evil that nearly led her to become no better than the Fire Nation, would never take hold of her heart again. With that, she used her Waterbending to extinguish the Camp fire before drifting off to sleep, holding Kopaka close to her body, and closer to her heart.

It had been almost two months since they left to begin their journey to the Southern Water Tribe. Hama and Kopaka had left the Fire Nation, and were traveling through the Earth Kingdom.

"What kind of place is this grandma?" Kopaka asked. "It's known as a Swamp Kopaka. Unfortunately we have to travel through it to make up for lost time due to that storm." Hama sad.

As they Traversed through the swamp, using a boat they traded their wagon for. Hama felt like they were not alone. Suddenly, A large mass of what looked a monster made of Swamp vines. Kopaka and Hama evaded and tried to flee, unfortunately in the confusion they were separated.

Hama was frantically trying to find Kopaka. Her Grandson's safety and well-being was her only priority. "Kopaka, Kopaka where are you?" She called out becoming more terrified of what fate could have befallen her precious grandchild.

Hama heard voices. "Who are you, where is my grandson?!" She demanded. The voices grew closer, from faint whispers to hushed voices.

"Monster.." Hama heard as she became alarmed. "Coward.." the voices continued, growing closer and more recognizable. Hama ran through the swamp in a terrible fright. The elderly woman became ensnared in two low hanging vines. However, in her mind, Hama was ensnared in chains, in her mind she was no longer in the swamp, now she was back in the Water Bender Prison. She heard blood curdling screams and saw nightmarish images, vivid scenes of torture carried out by the guards on her and her fellow Water benders.

"You left us to die!"

"You abandoned us!"

"You must suffer!"

"NO!" Hama screamed out in rage and sorrow. At that moment, Hama lost control of her Waterbending. Tearing free from the vines that held her like her chains once did, she unintentionally ripped the water from the trees around her, bringing them crashing down. Fortunately, non of Them landed on her. Hama's eyes streaming with tears before she finally passed out.

"Grandma, please wake up, please come back to me." Came another familiar voice. Hama slowly opened her eyes. There, leaning over her was her grandson. "Kopaka, thank the spirits, I was so afraid that I lost you." Hama said. "What happened?" She asked.

"That swamp monster that attacked use wasn't really a monster. He was a water bending master who thought we were with the Fire Nation." Kopaka explained. "You mean there are water benders living here?" Hama asked in disbelief.

Sure enough a water bender healer was healing Hama. She had dislocated both arms and had moderate skin abrasions on her wrists. However that was nothing compared to the trauma she felt.

After Hama rested, She and Kopaka decided to stay for a while with the tribe. Hama needed to recover, both physically and emotionally from her PTSD attack. While she rested, she noticed how happy Kopaka looked playing with other water Bender children. During this time, Hama wasn't able train Kopaka, so instead she allowed him to study under the Masters of this tribe. It would be great for Kopaka to diversify his skill set.

"Ooh hee Kopaka, you take to Foggy Swamp style like a Gator fish to water" one of the Swamp benders said, giving his 'cousin' a slap on the back..a tad two hard, knocking him into the water. Kopaka surfaced with a Lilly pad on his head and a live fish in his mouth. Kopaka start out the fish before bursting out laughing.

Hama smiled as she watched from the deck of a hut. Time passed, and by the time Kopaka completed his training under the Foggy Swamp Tribe, Hama was fully healed. The tribe was sad to see them go and Kopaka and Hama were sad to go, but they weren't going alone. After Hama told the tribe about how the Southern Water Tribe had fallen on hard times, A number of them felt obligated to go with them to the southern Water tribe to help rebuild their 'south snow cousin's' these included the friends his own age Kopaka made.

So after a big send off party, Kopaka, Hama and a third of the Foggy Swamp Tribe headed to the south pole.

Several weeks passed as the group left the earth kingdom for the open sea. By this time, the Foggy Swamp Tribe traveling with Hama and Kopaka, a long with their two southern cousins, took to wearing winter clothing. Hama knew their journey would soon be at an end.

Finally, in time for Winter, They arrived at the south pole. The ship they chartered dropped Anchor and the group dismounted. They last hour of their journey would be on ice sleds that Hama, Kopaka and the Foggy Swamp... future Southern Water Tribe members created with waterbending.

Katara sighed sadly. It had been half a year since her father and the adult men of the village left to aid in the war. She was a water bender without a teacher, a student with no master. She had the raw untapped potential, but without the guidance of a master to teach her, Katara would never progress as a Water Bender. Suddenly her brooding was disrupted as she saw..something..no a bunch of somethings kicking up snow. As they drew closer, Katara's eyes widened as her face lit up like the full moon of a cloudless night. They were Water benders!

Katara immediately rushed to welcome them. Hama took one look at Katara and knew right away that She had to related to her best friend, Kanna. "Katara, get away from them!" Sokka shouted, his spear drawn."Sokka it's ok, their Water benders like me!" Katara said. "That doesn't mean their not bad, what if they're raiders her to enslave us!?" Sokka replied.

"Hama, by the Spirits, is that you?" Kanna said. "Kanna, yes it is." Hama said as two women had a tearful reunion.

Later, Kopaka, Hama and the new tribe members were welcomed into the tribe in a ceremony. They were now wearing genuine southern Water Tribe clothing. That night the tribe celebrated. The return of Hama and the addition of Kopaka and the water Benders they brought rekindled lost hope, and brought happiness back to the tribe.

"Hama, I can't wait to start learning from you!" Katara said happily. Hama gave her a warm smile. "That's good because I can't wait to start training you." Hama said. Kopaka and his friends easily found new friends among the children of the Southern Water Tribe.

There was no doubt in Kopaka and Hama's minds. They were home truly home.

From the spirit world, Kopaka's Parents watched their son. His journey didn't end, merely taken another reprieve.


End file.
